Lullaby Blues Canção de Ninar
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Songfic One-shot - "Acalme-se bebezinho... e não chore."


**O Disclaimer Básico de Toda Fic:  
- DBZ não me pertence, por isso não me culpem se o Vegeta é tão maravilhosamente mau humorado e ranzinza e o Kakaroto é só um bobo  
- o blues "Summertime" também não é meu, sorte dele também, porque eu bem que queria ter metade da voz da Ella Fitzgerald, que canta com ninguém menos que Louis Armstrong  
- O Trunks pode não ter sido feito por mim, MAS ELE É MEU SIM!**

**enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Blues Lullaby**

Vegeta abriu a porta do quarto, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Não era difícil, com o som grave rompendo da velha vitrola, enquanto via a sombra daquela mulher de cabelos azuis andando pelo quarto, balançando alguém nos braços.

Trunks.

Ele ficou ali, rente à porta, parado. Já tinha se esquecido do motivo da visita. Apertou os olhos, lutando contra a pouca claridade do quarto, e se deixou por muitos minutos ali, observando a bela mulher embalando seu filho nos braços. O choro pareceu diminuir, e a voz dela começou a cantar um pouco mais alto, seguindo o ritmo grave e falhado que vinha da vitrola deixada ao lado.

**Summertime and the livin' is easy**

**_É verão e a vida é fácil_**

**Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high**

**_Os peixes estão pulando e o algodão está em alta_**

**Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'**

**_Oh seu papai é rico e sua mamãe é linda_**

**So hush little baby, don't you cry**

**_Então se acalme bebezinho e não chore_**

Bulma levantou o olhar, repentino, para a porta. A vitrola desafinou num trompete baixo, enquanto Vegeta continuava a fitá-la.

Ela se adiantou em perguntar o que ele fazia ali, em sua casa, sem aviso nem nada. Mas calou-se antes mesmo da primeira palavra. Se tinha uma coisa que ela conhecia bem, era o jeito turrão de Vegeta. E se tinha uma coisa que a espantava ainda mais naquele momento, era o leve sorriso que ele não fazia menção de esconder nos lábios.

O trompete parou, voltando ao piano.

Bulma sorriu, se aproximando da porta, e coma voz ainda baixa, continuou a cantar o blues baixinho, quase ao pé do ouvido. Vegeta baixou os olhos, como se parar ouvir melhor, e deu de cara com os olhinhos abertos e curiosos do menino.

Mas logo a voz baixa de sua mãe lhe chegava aos ouvidos, e uma mão forte e pesada lhe tocou o rosto, como se ordenando que dormisse logo, já era hora.

**One of these mornings**

_**Numa dessas manhãs**_

**You're goin' to rise up singing**

_**Você vai se levantar cantando**_

**Then you'll spread your wings**

_**Então abrirá suas asas**_

**And you'll take to the sky**

_**E tomará o céu**_

**But till that morning**

_**Mas até que essa manhã chegue**_

**There's a nothin' can harm you**

**_Não há nada que possa machucá-lo_**

**With daddy and mammy standin' by**

_**Com papai e mamãe estando por perto**_

A guitarra leve acompanhava o piano, e ouvia-se junto aos sopros dos trompetes o sereno respirar do meio-sayajin.

Vegeta olhou mais uma vez para Bulma, para o menino, para sua mão colada ao rosto dele enquanto ele dormia.

"Obrigada, Vegeta."

Ele se aproximou de seu rosto, e antes que sua boca tocasse a dela, ele a olhou com a expressão séria e zangada, murmurando:

"Não cante mentiras pro meu filho."

"É só um blues antigo, Vegeta. Eu precisava fazê-lo parar de chorar."

"Eu não quero que mintam pro meu filho."

Bulma suspirou, largando os ombros. Baixou os olhos para o pequeno adormecido, virando de costas para o príncipe sayajin. Caminhou para dentro do quarto, baixando a criança dentro do berço. Ela respirou fundo, olhando seu bebê. Segurou firme as barras do berço com as duas mãos, antes de perguntar:

"E o que vou fazer quando ele chorar pra dormir, Vegeta? Ele adora essa música."

Bulma arrepiou-se, sentindo os braços do sayajin em volta da cintura dela. Ele apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, os olhos baixos sobre o pequeno Trunks adormecido.

"Ora, cante, mulher. Só que não espere que eu aprenda a cantar."

Bulma sorriu, inclinando levemente a cabeça até encostar-se à de Vegeta. Ah, ela conhecia muito bem o jeito daquele príncipe metido. E sabia que aquelas palavras roucas e grossas eram a forma mais tenra dele dizer que ia ficar.

**Summertime and the livin' is easy**

**_É verão e a vida é fácil_**

**Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high**

**_Os peixes estão pulando e o algodão está em alta_**

**Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'**

**_Oh seu papai é rico e sua mamãe é linda_**

**So hush little baby**

_**Então se acalme bebezinho**_

**Don't you cry**

**_Não chore_**


End file.
